The Attending
by navycorpsman
Summary: There's a new attending at County and she's got her eye on Ray.
1. Meet The New Attending

"Alright, people. Listen up!" Kerry Weaver's voice echoed through the ER. "We've got new interns coming in today and our new attending. Be on your best behavior." She looked at Ray. "That means you, Barnett."

"Me?" Ray feigned surprise.

"Yes, you." Kerry smiled. She and Ray may have had their differences, but she liked him. He was a good doctor and she felt a little biased to protect him. In a motherly fashion, she convinced herself.

"I'll be on my best behavior." Ray winked at Kerry.

Morris looked at Ray. "Yeah. I'll believe it when I see it." He scoffed.

Ray feigned shocked as he headed off to Exam 3. "Let's see here. You're not feeling too well, Davey?" The kid threw up all over Ray. "I'll take that as a 'no'. I'll be right back." He left and handed Morris the chart. "I've got something to take care of, Morris."

"A shower would be nice. You smell like puke."

"Thanks, Morris. Without you pointing that out to me, I may never have known." Ray made his way to the staff showers and showered quickly and put on a pair of scrubs. He came out and saw a young lady standing by the Admit desk, talking to Jerry. Ray made his way over. "I'll take care of her from her, if you don't mind, Jerry."

"Not at all, Ray." Jerry smiled.

Ray held out his hand. "Ray Barnett."

The young lady smiled and shook Ray's hand. "Kate Newell."

"Well, I suppose you're going to need a tour of the ER, so I'll be glad to give you a tour."

"Great." Kate smiled.

"This is where we get our supplies from." He pointed out a supply cabinet. "And this is Luka Kovac, the former attending."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kate Newell." Luka opened his mouth to say something but only nodded when Kate shook her head.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Newell." Luka grinned and walked off. "Kerry." He saw Kerry at the front desk. "Isn't that the new attending with Ray?"

Kerry looked down and smiled. "It certainly is." She made her way down to where Ray was explaining something to Kate. "Ah, good, Ray. I see you've already met Kate."

"Yeah." Ray smiled. He walked over to Kerry. "If this intern needs a good doc to hel…"

"She's not an intern, Ray. She's the new attending." Kerry hid her smile.

Ray looked nervous as he varied his looks between Kerry and Kate. "Look, I'm sorry. I just…"

Kate smiled. "Don't worry about it. It just shows me your enthusiasm to help."

"Thanks." Ray slinked into the men's room.

Kerry couldn't contain her laugh. "You let him believe you were an intern?"

"Come on, Kerry. You've seen the doctors I'm used to working with. 'Dr. Creature from the Black Lagoon.' 'Dr. Hyde'. 'Dr. Werewolf.' Romano." Kerry shot a sarcastic glare at Kate. "Kerry, this is the first time I have worked with Dr. Eye Candy and I was going to let him think I'm intern if that's what he wanted to think. He apparently knows his stuff."

"Ray's a good doctor, I'll grant you that. He's just a little hasty at times."

Kate smiled. "Leave him to me. I'll watch him." She winked and followed Kerry into the Staff lounge for some coffee.


	2. A Mistake And A Dinner

Ray entered the Staff lounge and felt like running back out until Kate noticed him. "Good. Dr. Barnett. We were just discussing you."

"Great." Ray sighed as he made his way to get some coffee. "Look. I'm sorry about it."

"I'm not." Kate smiled. "I may be the new attending, but I do need someone to help me learn _this_ ER and well, since you were so helpful, I told Kerry that you're the one to help me learn the ebb and flow here."

Ray smiled back at her. "I'd be glad to help out."

Kerry stood by Ray. "Just be careful." She left before Ray could ask.

"Well, for starters, we _never_ let Morris make the coffee." Ray stated as he threw out the cup he just poured and the contents of the carafe. "He thinks he can make coffee, but it's more like liquid shit, if you ask me."

Kate smiled. "I take it you're a quite forward guy."

"Nah, not really." He shrugged. "Not unless I really want to be." He finished making the coffee and sat on the couch. "So, you're the new attending. Where'd you come from?"

"St. Joseph's Hospital in Jacksonville, Florida." She sat next to him. Even though she knew the scent was the horrible hospital soap, there was something intoxicating about how he smelled. _An odd mix of hospital soap and cologne._ She thought.

"So, how do you know Kerry?"

"Family friend." She looked over her shoulder. "Oh! Coffee's done. Want a cup?" Ray nodded. "She and my oldest sister were friends."

"Kerry's not that old, is she?" Ray smiled as he shifted on the couch.

"No." Kate handed him his coffee. "She's my sister's age and when Sara died, Kerry stepped in and became the older sister I lost. When I told her I was looking to leave Florida, she said the attending job had just opened up."

"You're a little young to be an attending, aren't you?" Ray looked at her.

"I'm Kovac's age." Kate tilted her head and smiled at him. "And you're not much younger than I am."

"I'm 27."

"Perfect." Kate stood up. "Listen, Ray, I heard you're known as the 'Dispo Doc' around here."

"Yeah. I am, I guess." Ray answered quietly.

"Well, we'll change that. I'll help you while you're helping me."

"I don't need help." Ray shot.

"Oh, I think you do." She leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear. "I think you need more help than you're willing to ask for."

Ray swallowed hard, thankful he could blame the sip of coffee. He had only known this woman for a mere hour and she had this affect on him. Not even Neela, his roommate and perfect beauty, could get him disoriented like Kate just did. And how many times had Neela been that close to him, whispering in his ear?

* * *

"Alright, Chuny. We'll do a CBC and see what we can find out." Kate snapped her gloves off. She stood up and grabbed the chart and stood at the Admit Desk. Ray came over and placed a chart in front of her. "What's this?" 

"Hypovolaemiaic teen in Exam 1."

"Giving her oxygen?"

"Yeah."

"Have her parents been notified?" Kate looked the chart over. "Come on, Ray. We'll get to the bottom of this." She led Ray to the Exam Room. "So, Emily. Looks like we're going to need to run a few tests and ask a few more questions." She pulled a stool beside Emily and looked at the young lady. "How much water have you had to drink lately?"

"Uh, I don't know." The girl shrugged.

"Any major bleeding?"

"Uh, n..n..no."

"Hmm. No sort of trauma and yet you're hypovolaemiaic." Kate handed the chart to Ray. "Let's run tests. She's either had some sort of major bleeding or she's dehydrated. Find out."

Ray watched Kate as she walked away. I_ should have known about those, right?_ He thought as he sat down to talk some more to Emily. A few minutes later, he appeared at the Admit Desk. "Hey, listen, Kate. About that…"

"No need. Have you ever dealt with anyone before who was hypovolaemiaic?" Kate never looked up from her chart.

"Not really, but…"

"Then you wouldn't have known." She glanced up at him. "Besides, I think it's cute how you think you know so much and yet you know so little." She turned back to her chart. "You can make it up to me, though."

Ray looked at her. "Really? How?"

"Well, I'm new to Chicago and I don't have any friends, save Kerry. But, she's so busy with Henry and work, she doesn't have time to show me around Chicago."

Ray looked at her. "Well, I don't…"

"Shift's over at 7. Say you pick me up at the Admit Desk then." She smiled, leaving Ray dazed and confused about what just occurred.


	3. Change Of Plans

"Alright, Morris. I'm off." Ray handed Morris the chart he had been working on.

"Kissing up to the new attending?" Morris checked the chart over.

"And you're jealous because I got to her first." Ray laughed.

"Hang on!" Morris handed the chart back to Ray. "You forgot something."

"What?" Ray looked the chart over.

The chart was taken out of his hands. "Looks like he didn't miss a damn thing to me, Morris." Kate tossed the chart back at him. "Maybe you should go get your eyes checked." She smiled up at Ray. "Ready?"

"Um, yeah." Ray adjusted his pack. "Where do you want to go?"

Kate smiled. "I'm new here, remember? You pick."

"Alright." Ray stopped outside the sliding doors and thought a moment. "I have an idea. Come on."

"So, tell me, Ray, why'd you become a doctor?"

"Why?"

"Well, most doctors don't usually have gelled hair, black nails, band shirts and jeans and looking as though they didn't care to shave that morning."

"Kerry called me out on that. She said that I…"

"Never mind what Kerry said. She's like everyone else: old fashioned." She smiled up at him. "So why'd you become a doctor?"

"Always wanted to be one. And then I've this band I was in and it was one or the other and when I accidentally resigned to go with my band for a recording session, I spent the rest of the night agonizing. Fortunately, my former band mates saw that and in essence, kicked me out." Ray smiled. "Can't say I hate them for that. What about you? Why'd you become a doctor?"

"Sort of fell into it." Kate sighed. "I didn't really want to be one. I wanted to be a nurse first. But, when my sister became a doctor, I found myself intrigued by what she did. I wanted to follow suit and have never regretted it."

"So, you're the new attending. Should I start dressing like Morris? You know…in a suit and tie?"

"You do and I'll fire your ass." Kate laughed. "It's time that the world grew up a little, you know? You don't have to wear a suit and tie to be a good doctor. I've seen that today. Morris is in his tie and he knows shit. You…well, you're in your jeans and Stones shirt and you know most everything there is about being a doctor. You have the bedside manner of Mother Theresa. The patients seem to respond to you and that's what being a doctor is about. Not just looking the part and trying to save them all; it's about earning their respect so that you can do your job of helping them."

"Could you tell Kerry that?" Ray opened the door. "Here we are. Good old Jakes."

"Wow. A real roach diner." Kate smiled.

"It's all I can afford."

Kate turned around and faced him. "Hmm…how about I pay for it? Take you somewhere nice?"

Ray wanted to say yes, but he couldn't. "I'm not dressed for someplace 'nice'." He smiled.

"Okay…how about we buy some groceries and I cook dinner?" Kate twisted her hair in her fingers.

Ray grinned and looked around. "You don't like roaches? Full of protein."

Kate smiled. "Oh, alright. I suppose. But, in all fairness, I did ask you."

"In a roundabout way." Ray led her to a booth.

"Hey, Ray. Usual?" A pretty blonde waitress made her way to the booth.

"Thanks, Shell."

"And you, hon?"

Kate looked around. "Whatever he's having is fine with me."

Ray looked at her. "You don't strike me…"

"Strike you as what?" Kate took off her coat.

Ray was mesmerized. _What is it about her? I can't seem to put my finger on it. Dammit, Ray! What if she wanted to cook dinner at her place? Shit. I could have…_"Nothing." He gulped.

"Ah. You don't think I can handle my drinks, do you?" Kate leaned across the table, her shirt riding a little low.

"Well," Ray coughed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her shirt. "No, it's…"

Kate laughed. "Suddenly, a loss for words. All day, you've had words and now…what's the matter?" She leaned back as Shell placed the rum and coke in front of them. Ray watched in disbelief as she took a long sip of it. "You okay? You look…"

"I'm fine. I, uh, didn't peg you as a rum and coke girl."

"Most people think I'm high maintenance. I'm sure you thought that too." Kate looked out the window and saw it snowing. She smiled. "Warms you up on a night like this."

Ray looked outside. "Tell you what. How about I take you up on your offer to cook?"

Kate snapped her head back at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking it has been a while since I've had a good home cooked meal." He smiled and seemingly slammed his rum and coke. He stood up. "Ready?"

She finished hers off and stood up. "You bet." She gave paid Shell. "Thanks for your help, Shell." She smiled. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." Shell held the $50 bill in her hand. She didn't know if the lady with Ray had intended to give her that, so she reached for Kate's arm. "I don't know if you intended to give me this or not, but…"

"Yeah. I did."

"You're a generous tipper." Shell smiled, looking at Kate.

"You're a great waitress."

"Thanks." Shell didn't know how to take that. _Did she mean that as an insult or…?_

Ray laughed as Kate hit the ground. "Looks like you can't handle your rum and coke after all." He helped her up.

"Yeah? So?" Kate's indignant response made Ray smile. "Gotta keep up with the boys." She winked.

"Are you sure you can cook?"

Kate smiled. Seemingly, in one second, she sobered up. "Yes, I can still cook and I can hold my rum and coke. In fact," She looked up at him. "I'll bet you I can drink you under the table."

Ray smiled. "You're on."

"Fine. Now, what is it you what for dinner?" She asked as they passed a little family owned grocery store.

"Whatever you feel like cooking." Ray opened the door for her.

* * *

Ray looked around the box filled apartment. It was a nice apartment. Certainly nicer than the one he had. He looked out her living room window and saw Chicago's Skyline twinkling in the night. "Enjoy the view?" Kate's voice next to him scared him.

"It is nice." He took the cup of coffee she handed him. "How do you afford it?"

"Does it matter?" She stood next to him, looking out the window.

Ray looked down at her. "If you don't mind me saying so, you're quite beautiful."

Kate smiled as she looked up at him. "Thanks." She felt the flush rush to her cheeks. "You know, Ray. All day there has been this odd sense I've known you forever."

"Really?" Ray was now intrigued. "How so?"

"For starters, you're here. I _never_ invite men I've just met up to my place. You can ask Kerry on that one. And…I don't know…it just feels like I knew you in a past life or something."

Ray stared out the window again. "I know what you mean."


	4. I Never

Ray sat across from Kate at her table. "I don't think I've ever had spaghetti this good before." He smiled.

"My mom taught me how to cook. She didn't like us girls becoming 'career women'. She wanted us to learn how to do the whole stay at home wife shit. But, I do enjoy cooking. Living alone, I don't get to do very much of it. No need to cook for one, you know." Kate took a sip of wine. "So, tell me. Who's the lovely dark headed girl you were talking to? I haven't met her yet."

"Probably won't unless you need a surgical consult. That's Neela Rasgotra, my roommate. Well, at least until her husband comes home from Iraq."

Kate sensed a sneer in Ray's tone. "Take it you didn't get the girl then."

Ray looked sharply at her. "She's beautiful, but I wouldn't say that I ever really thought of her in that light. We're as opposite as day and night."

"Ah. I see, saith the blind man." Kate smiled. "I think we've got a contest to get under way." She smiled as she made her way to the kitchen. "What do you want to wager?" She turned around, two bottles of Jack Daniels in hand.

Ray subtly laughed. "That's it? That's all the alcohol you have?" He watched as she put the two bottles on the counter and opened her cabinet door. "Oh." He pursed his lips. "Well, I suppose I did say that I'd challenge you to a game of who can out drink who, didn't I?" He laughed.

"Oh, yeah." She handed Ray a glass of Jack. "But, we'll make it interesting. Rather than just drinking for drinking's sake, we'll make a game of it."

"Like?" Ray was captivated.

"Well, like have you ever played a drinking game before?" Kate sat cross-legged on the floor in the living room.

Ray sat across from her. "Not since Med School."

"Alrighty, then." She put her drink on the floor. "Let's start a fire here and think of one to play." She threw a log on the fire and, with a lot of trouble and Ray laughing at her, finally got one started. She sat back down in her place and picked up her drink. "How about 'I Never'?"

"You got it." Ray smiled.

"I'll start." Kate thought a moment. "I never…I never…I never had a crush on my roommate." She smiled as she saw Ray glare at her as he took a drink.

"Okay. I never…I never…I never…"

"Come on, Barnett. We haven't got all night."

"I've never had a one-night stand."

"I say bullshit!" Kate laughed as both she and Ray took a sip of their Jack.

"Okay…I never skinny dipped." She took a sip.

Ray looked at her and smiled before he took his sip. "Jesus, this is bad." He laughed. "Okay…I never skipped out on work for an 'afternoon delight'."

"CRUEL!" She laughed as she and Ray both took a sip. "You are one bad boy, Ray Barnett. Okay…I never played strip poker and had it lead to sex."

Ray smiled as she took a sip and he didn't. "I never played strip poker."

Kate looked at him as they both took a sip. "It never led to sex?"

Ray shook his head. "Not for me, at least."

"My turn, I suppose, eh?"

"Yeah." Ray was feeling a little affected by the straight shots of Jack. _Or is it her?_ He thought as she pondered what to say next.

"I never had sex in the supply closet in the ER." She took a long sip.

Ray looked at her, shock on his face. "Seriously?"

"Yep. You never have?"

"Not yet." He grinned at her.

She heard her words slur as she said "Well, we'll have to change that."


	5. More I Nevers

Ray cocked a brow. "Oh, we will, eh?"

She sheepishly smiled. "Carry on. Let's see…I've never been arrested." She laughed hard as both she and Ray sipped. "For what?"

"Shoplifting. I was 15."

"Get outta here! Same thing…same age!" She laughed. "What did you shoplift?"

"Eyeliner." Ray smirked.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. When you're in a punk band, you need plenty of eyeliner." He threw a piece of paper at her when she laughed. "I was hard core into my punk scene." He found himself laughing with her. "So, what did you steal?"

"A bra."

"Seriously?" He smirked

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Your turn."

"I never slept with anyone of the same sex." He tilted his head, lips pursed in a smirk. He felt his body rise when she took a sip. "Spill."

"Med school. My roommate and I were drunk and it just happened."

"I'm not buying the 'It just happened.' angle of it all. Come on. There's more to it." He suddenly found her fascinating.

Kate sighed. "It really just happened because we were drunk. We were moping about how long it had been since we got laid and we laughed that we should just have sex with each other since it would let out some tension." Seeing the look in Ray's eyes, she continued. "It was a one-time deal. I'm not into women."

"Still…you slept with one." Ray smiled.

"How many have you slept with?"

"That's not part of the game. Your turn."

Kate smiled. "Okay." She pondered a moment. I've never had sex on the kitchen table."

"Man! You're cruel!" Ray laughed as he took a sip.

Kate grinned. "I know." Ray watched as she seductively put the glass to her lips and sipped. "Another round?" She stood up and gathered the bottles of Jack still in the kitchen. She looked back at him. Perhaps feeling the Jack kicking in, she looked at Ray. "You know, this is a rather sturdy table."

Ray smiled as he stood up. "I never slept with someone I just met."

Both sipped their Jacks.

He stood dangerously close to her as she said "I never had sex with a patient, current or past."

Ray smiled as both sipped. "Okay. Let's see. I never slept with my attending." He smiled broader when she took a sip. "You are one naughty girl."

"I know. Why do you think I had to leave Florida?" She looked up at him. _Yes, the alcohol is most definitely kicking in._ She thought as she stared up at Ray. "Okay. I never had sex in the bathroom of a plane."

Ray shook his head as he took yet another sip. "You must have known me in a past life or something."

"Nah. Just going by what I think you might have done. You're one hell of a naughty boy, Ray Barnett."

He grinned broadly. "You don't even know the half of if." He moved in closer. "Let's see. I never drank so much I couldn't remember anything."

She laughed. "If you don't remember, than…"

"Then don't sip." He laughed.

"Okay. I've never used props during sex."

Ray looked at her, shocked. "Define 'props'."

"For each one I name that you've used, you have to take a sip. I'll do the same. Deal?"

"Deal. Now, define 'props'."

"Handcuffs."

Both sipped.

"Blindfold." She watched him as he sipped.

"Strawberries and whipped cream."

"EVIL!" He laughed as both sipped. "What else?"

"Feathers." She sipped. He didn't. "Okay. Um, Hot fudge."

They both sipped. Ray looked at her. "Are you giving me ideas or just merely trying to get me drunk?" His words started slurring together.

"Both."

"Okay. Fine. I never wanted to sleep with my attending."

They both sipped and Kate looked up at Ray. "Maybe we should stop. We both seem to be feeling the effects of the alcohol."

"Yeah, I know." He put his glass down. "What the…?" He gasped as she finished hers.

"Told you I could drink you under the table." She smiled. "Look. You're a little too drunk to walk home. How about you stay here tonight?"

"My shift starts at three tomorrow afternoon." Ray felt the room now spinning.

"You'll be there. You're just in no condition to walk anywhere." She helped him to her couch. "I'll get you some blankets and a pillow." She grabbed extras from her room. Kate walked out to the living room, only to find Ray already asleep. She tucked the pillow gently under his head and covered him. "Good night."

* * *

"So, how'd last night go?" Kerry asked Kate in the staff lounge the next day.

Kate took off her sunglasses. "We had a little too much to drink."

Kerry shook her head in disbelief. "Sara would be disappointed to know you've had strange men in your apartment, playing 'I Never' with them."

"How did you know?" Kate nearly dropped her cup of coffee. "Ray tell you?"

"Nope. You just did." Kerry sat on the couch. "You are a lot like Angie, despite your similarities to Sara. Sara was careful and inhibited. You and Ang? You're both impetuous and impulsive. You're a lot more uninhibited than your sisters or brothers ever were."

"I was the youngest of 8 kids, Kerry. I had to stand out." Kate sighed. "But, God, Kerry. I can't help but feel like I've known Ray most of my life. It was like…"

"Be careful with him. I adore Ray, but he's not someone I'd want my daughter or my sister dating." Kerry stood up. She gave Kate a hug. "Just be careful and don't let it interfere with work, okay?"

Kate kissed Kerry's cheek. "I promise."

"That was quite hot." Ray smarted as he walked in. "Now, see, knowing what I know now, I would have to…" He stopped when he saw Kate's glare. "Shit. Sorry." He smiled as Kerry left. "She doesn't know, does she?"

"About what? You coming over last night or my one night stand with Jenna?"

"Both."

"Oh, she knows about last night. She mentioned playing 'I Never' and I thought you told her, but I inadvertently did. Sorry."

Ray shrugged. "It's cool. Thanks for letting me stay last night."

"So, sleeping with the attending now, Barnett?" Morris's voice broke in the conversation.

"You're just…" He looked at Kate. "No. I got a little drunk and couldn't make it home, so she put me up on her couch."

"This is some great gossip for the gossip wheel here." Morris rubbed his hands together.

Kate looked at him. "Say one word and your ass is fired, Morris."

"You can't fire me. Kerry can." Morris wanted to stick his tongue out at her.

"Kerry's family. She'll follow my recommendations."

Morris gulped as he looked at her. "I heard nothing."

"Good." Kate smiled. She focused her attention on Ray. "I was serious about the supply closet."

"Really?" Ray arched an eyebrow.


	6. Morris's Delusion

Morris watched as Ray smiled and left. He turned to Kate. "What does Barnett have that I don't? I mean, if it's tattoos, I can get a couple. I can paint my nails black. I can wear band tees and jeans to work."

"Can you gel your hair so it spikes like his?" Kate smiled.

"Whatever you want." Morris replied eagerly. "I can be cool like Ray."

Kate laughed. "I'm sure you can, Morris. I'm sure you can."

Morris ran out and found Ray. "Dude, I gotta talk to you."

"Alright." Ray looked back at his patient. "We'll run these tests for you and get you out as soon as we can, okay?" He stood up and followed Morris out. "What?"

"Teach me to be cool like you."

Ray resisted laughing heartily, but he did laugh a little. "What? Why?"

"Come on, man. I'm asking you because you're cool."

Ray didn't know what to think. "This have something to do with Kate?" Ray leaned against the wall.

Morris shrugged. "And if it does?"

"You don't stand a chance."

"Of course I do. She said that if I could be cool like you, there could be something, you know?"

"Really?" Ray was shocked. "Alright. I'll teach you how to be cool."

"Thanks man!" Morris hugged Ray.

"Okay. Just no touching. That's not cool." Ray silently cursed himself for willingly helping Morris with Kate.

"Right. Sorry." Morris playfully punched Ray's shoulder.

"Shit." Ray mumbled. He made his way to the Admit Desk, where Kate was looking at a chart and talking to Kerry. "Kate, can we talk a second?"

"Sure." She looked at Kerry. "It won't take long." She followed Ray to Trauma 3. "What?"

"Did you tell Morris he stands a chance with you?"

"What?" Kate was taken aback. "No, I never did. Why?"

"He seems to think that he stands a chance with you. I guess you told him if he were cool like me that…"

Kate laughed. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Ray looked at her.

"He asked what you had that he didn't have and then he said he could be cool like you and I'm like 'Okay'. But I never said he stood _any_ sort of chance with me."

"He thinks you did." Ray rubbed the back of his neck.

"I asked him if he could gel his hair like yours." Kate smiled.

"I don't gel my hair." Ray got defensive.

Kate reached up and ran her fingers through it. "Mmmhmm. You don't gel your hair. What's this then? Mousse?"

"If you must know, it…" He looked out the doors and saw Morris looking in. "Shit." Ray mumbled.

"What?"

"Morris just…he's at the door." Ray carefully nodded towards the door.

"Oh. I'll tell him that I was trying to figure out a good style for him and needed to see if I could still run my fingers through gelled up hair." She smiled.

"Don't lead him on, Kate." Ray's voice was soft, but demanding.

"No worries, Ray. He'll learn soon enough it takes more than tattoos and gelled up hair to get me." She seductively smiled at Ray. "You'll learn that too, I reckon."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, but lunch at work doesn't give me enough time to do long chapters. After not being able to watch ER for a couple years (thanks to work) I'm just getting back into it. I hope I'm portraying Morris okay. If I'm not…PM me and let me know! Thanks!**


	7. Justin

"Oh, Kerry." Kate stepped outside the ambulance bay and saw her friend there. "Emily Pinchot. How she doing?"

"Severely dehydrated. Good call on that one. The tests came back right after you left." Kerry smiled. "I was beginning to wonder how long it would take them to figure out how dehydrated she was." She laced her arm in with Kate's. "Come on. How about a nice hot cup of coffee?"

"You buying?" Kate laughed.

"Yeah. I always buy the free cups of coffee." Kerry laughed back.

Just as they were about to enter the ER, the shriek of an ambulance reverberated behind them. The paramedics jumped off the bus and ran the stats down to the two doctors. They burst in the door and Kate shouted for Ray.

'What do we have?" Ray helped them push the gurney into Trauma 2.

"MVA. BP is 104 over 70. Breathing is labored and slow. Pulse ox is 90." The paramedic looked at Kate. "He's lost a lot of blood."

Kate looked at the young man. "What did he do? Play chicken with a train?"

"According to witnesses." The paramedic yelled back.

"And looks like he lost." Ray snapped on some gloves. "We're going to need to intubate." Ray made quick work of the intubation. "Come on, buddy. Let's see some life."

"He's crashing!" Sam yelled.

"We need the defibulator." Ray grabbed the paddles. "200. Charge!" He sent shocks through the young man's body, but nothing. "250. Charge!" Again, nothing. Ray tried one more time at 300, but the young man didn't respond. He looked up at the clock, snapped off the gloves and pronounced. "Time of death 2206." He walked out and Kate followed him. "I want a tox screen on him before the samples deteriorate. See what he was on, if anything."

"Okay. I'll have Sam draw some blood and send it stat." She turned her back. "You okay, Ray?"

"I'm fine." He walked into the staff lounge.

Kate found Sam. "Pull a tox screen. Ray thinks he may have been on something."

"Got it." Sam smiled a weak smile.

She watched as Kate made her way into the staff lounge. Kate saw Ray staring out the window. "You sure you're fine?"

"Yeah. I am." Ray glanced back at her.

"Why aren't you acting fine then?" She poured herself a cup of coffee and stood next to him.

"What type of medicine did you really study because you seem to have a grasp on the human nature." He spoke soft.

"I'm the youngest of 8 kids, Ray. You learn really quick to read people. So, what's wrong?"

Ray sighed. "That was, uh…that was one of the guys I was in the band with. Justin." Ray hung his head. "I couldn't save him. I'm a fucking doctor and…"

"You can't save them all, Ray." Kate soothed. "I remember when Sara died. I was doing my rotation in the ER and they brought her in. He had beaten her pretty badly." Ray saw a sadness in Kate's eyes. "Despite everything we did, she died. I was torn apart, Ray. My oldest sister, the one who inspired me to become a doctor, died and for the longest time, I blamed myself. Kerry told me that you can't save them all and you usually discover that only when it's someone you know."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Why don't you go home? Have a couple beers. Cry. Throw things. Whatever. Take some time, Ray." She softly rubbed his back.

"I can't."

"I'm telling you to."

"It's not…it's just…" He sighed in frustration. "If I do, I'll think too much on it and that won't do any of us any good. If you don't mind, I'd rather stay."

"Okay. But, don't rush yourself in getting back out there, okay? Take a long lunch or something. Clear your head because there will be more traumas that will need you." She kissed his cheek and left.

Ray watched her leave. She was fascinating to him and he wondered if he stood a chance with her. Even the innuendos of the previous night hadn't convinced him.


	8. Ozzy Osbourne Is Chief Resident?

Ray didn't know why he stood there. He knocked a couple times but heard no response, and yet he couldn't leave. He just stood there, waiting, maybe even hoping, but there was no response. He had just given up when Kate bounded up the stairs. "Hey." He quietly spoke.

"You okay?" Her voice was concerned.

"I'm fine. I know it's really stupidly early in the morning and I really…"

She brushed by him and opened her door. "Come on. I'll put on some coffee and we can talk, alright?" She waved him in.

Ray slunk inside the apartment. He looked and noticed the Jack from the previous night was still on the counter, as though she either didn't feel like putting it away or didn't think about it. "I'm sorry about today."

She smiled as she made her way into the kitchen. "You lost a friend today, Ray. That's enough to make anyone respond to any and everything like you did."

"I shouldn't have snapped at Morris like that though." He threw his coat on a still unpacked box.

She handed him a glass half full of Jack. "This should warm you up. And, as far as Morris, I don't blame you one bit. I'd snap at him too if he did to me what he did to you."

He sat on the couch and accepted the Jack. "Thanks." He took a sip and watched as she once again attempted to start a fire. This time, he helped. "Here. Let me." He had a fire started in less than five minutes.

"Thanks." She smiled. She noticed that he was staring deep into the fire. "A penny for your thoughts."

"Tox screens came back." Ray hesitantly stood up.

"And?"

"Traces of cocaine." She heard the anger in his voice and, despite wanting to comfort him, she held back. He faced her. "The fucked up thing is that I don't ever recall cocaine being around when I was in the band."

"I'm sorry, Ray."

"It's not your fault." He stared out the window at the sun rising over the Chicago skyline. "I still think that if I fought harder to stay in the band rather than giving up as quickly as I did, this may have never happened."

She stood silent beside him. _Why is it I'm the one everyone confides in?_ She thought as he continued talking. She looked up and swore she saw a tear. "Look, Ray. Take some time. We can cover your shifts."

He smiled. "I don't want to stop and think about it. Who knows what I may do?"

Kate smiled back. In less than 24 hours, she felt she had met someone that could become nothing less than her best friend.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Abby laughed as she saw Morris come in. "What the hell is this, Morris?"

Morris ran his hands through his out of control spiked hair. "I'm trying to be cool, don't you know, hon?"

"Well, it isn't cool to call Dr. Abby Lockhart 'hon', don't you know?" Abby smirked back as she grabbed a chart.

"Alright. I got it." Morris held his hands up in surrender. He made his way to the staff lounge where Ray was pouring himself a cup of coffee. "So, what do you think, Barnett?"

Ray nearly over poured the coffee in his cup as he coughed a laugh. "What the…?"

"Hey. The chicks love the spiked hair and Rolling Stones tee shirt, man." He playfully punched Ray's shoulder. "But, you already knew that."

"Yeah, of course." Ray tried to sound like he wasn't amused by Morris's attempt to be cool. "Sunglasses inside. Not cool, Morris." Morris took them off and Ray could no longer contain his laughter. "What the hell?"

Morris looked around sheepishly before quietly responding. "I didn't know how to do the eyeliner right."

Ray couldn't contain his laughter. "Eyeliner is only cool if you're a punk rocker or Ozzy Osbourne. Not as the Chief Resident."

"Great. Now Kate's going to think I'm a mess up, man." Morris sounded like he wanted to cry.

"Nah. It's not…it's, uh. Hang on. Don't go _anywhere_!" Ray hooted. He found Kate talking to Luka about a patient. "Um, Kate. We have an emergency."

"This is an ER, Ray. We're loaded with emergencies. It can wait." Kate seemed nonchalant.

"No. Seriously. I think we need you to come and check this out."

She turned to face him to tell him off, but seeing the dancing of his eyes, she knew that he was only using the word 'emergency' as a minor technicality. She faced Luka. "Will you pardon us, Dr. Kovac?"

"Certainly." Luka smiled and headed to the Admit Desk.

As soon as Luka was out of earshot, Kate looked at Ray. "Okay, Ray. What's this about?"

He shuffled her in to the Staff lounge. "This."

"Morris?"

Morris turned around and gasped in horror as he quickly put his sunglasses back on. "Yeah, babe. What do you want?" He pointed at her as he had seen Ray do many times before.

"Spiked hair." Kate smiled.

"Yeah. You like it?" Morris coughed. "I mean, yeah babe. Thought I'd take a bit of a risk. That's what us cool guys do."

Ray hid his mouth in his hands, hoping it would keep him from laughing too loud.

"And, look." Morris rolled up the sleeve of his right bicep. "A tattoo."

"Lemme see that." Ray walked over. "A teddy bear? You get a tattoo and it's of a teddy bear?"

"Dude, it's not real. At least not yet." Morris tried to keep his voice low.

"At least get a real tattoo when you do get one. Teddy bears? Not cool." Ray laughed.

Kate inspected the tattoo. "Hmm. It works for you, Morris." She studied him. "Take off your sunglasses."

Ray coughed a laugh and imagined Morris's eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets. Morris looked at Ray and all Ray could do was shake his head. "I can't. Uh, hangover. Bar fight because I was hung over and I got…"

Kate reached up and removed the sunglasses. "Oh. My. God!" She laughed. "What the hell is it?"

"Eyeliner." Morris mumbled. "I thought all the cool guys wore it."

Kate stole a glance at Ray and smiled. "They do."

"Cool." Morris tucked the sunglasses into his lab coat and walked out the door.

"You are too cruel." Ray softly laughed as he hugged Kate.

"I know." She looked at him. "You okay now?"

Ray nodded. He resisted leaning down and kissing her. "Yeah. That talk this morning helped. Thanks, Kate."

"Anytime." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "Anytime you need me, you know where to find me." She walked off, leaving Ray standing there, smiling.


	9. Two Month Anniversary

"Time of death 0200." Kate snapped her gloves off. She looked at the young man lying on the table and then to the room next door where Luka was still working on the driver who hit the teenager. She had to now go tell his parents the news. She sighed as she headed out to the Family Room. The parents stood up, hands clasped, their looks hopeful. "Please sit." Kate motioned to the couch. This was the only thing she hated about being a doctor. She knew you couldn't save them all, but it was still hard to tell the families that you did all you could and their loved one didn't make it. "First of all, Mikey was a fighter."

"He has spirit." Mr. Crandell's voice shook. "He okay, Doc?"

Kate paused. "I'm sorry. We did everything we could, but his injuries…" She may as well have been talking to a brick wall. Mr. and Mrs. Crandell started crying. "I can let you see him if you want." When the parents nodded, Kate led them to Trauma 2. "I'll be here if you need me, okay?"

"Thanks." Mrs. Crandell's voice was weak.

"Pretty hard, isn't it?" Ray's voice nearly caused Kate to jump out of her skin.

"Yeah, it is. I mean, this is the part of being a doctor I don't like. How do you tell the parents you couldn't save their only son?"

"How old was he?"

"Fifteen and the driver Luka's working on was the one that hit him." There was sadness in her voice. "And he was drunk."

"You know that driver will survive just fine." Ray sneered. He put his arm around Kate's shoulders. "Shift ends at 7. What do you say I pick you up at the Admit Desk and we go for a drink in honor of your two month anniversary as our attending?"

She smiled up at him. "As long as it's coffee. Every time you and I get together for drinks, it's trouble." She smiled. Ray and Kerry were the only people from the ER that she really hung out with. The bond that had started to develop between her and Ray was not going unnoticed in the ER and gossip had it that they were dating. Ray and Kate shrugged it off, but the gossip mill was relentless and as they stood there, arms around each other, it was hard to deny they were anything but friends.

* * *

Kate sipped her coffee and stared out the window. The day had been a long one and now she and Ray were sitting in some small greasy spoon restaurant for breakfast. She smiled as Ray took a seat across from her. "Everything okay?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah. She just wanted to know if I had any laundry and what time I'd be home." He smiled.

"Sounds to me like you two are as good as married." Kate teased.

Ray wanted to be mad. A little mad, but Kate's smile convinced him he couldn't be even the slightest upset at the comment. "It does feel that way sometimes." He surrendered.

"So, Dr. Barnett. What's the plans for after breakfast?"

"Sleep." He smiled at her. "You look exhausted."

"It was a bad night, that's for sure." She stared out the window. "God! Does it always snow here?"

Ray laughed. "It's February, Kate. It ain't done snowing for another month or so." He laughed harder when she moaned. "Didn't you know that before you moved up here?"

She threw a piece of bacon at him. "I don't know. I had to…" She suddenly stopped.

Despite his curiosity, Ray said nothing. "Well, what do you say to going and getting a good day's sleep? Shift starts at what? Ten?" He winked at her.

She yawned as she stood up. "Sounds great. Though, I'm thinking a hot shower first." She looked at Ray. "Care to join me?" She playfully sang as she paid for breakfast.

"Thought you'd never ask." He played back.

The walk to her apartment was quiet and cold. It was as though nothing between them needed to be said. _Quiet is nice_ Ray thought. He had always been a little scared by quiet. He always had to be doing something; saying something; playing something. He always had to have noise. But Kate reveled in quiet. It gave her a chance to think about what her life was and how it got to where it was. Quiet meant peace to her. She shivered in the frosty morning and Ray instinctively put his arm around her to warm her up. She scooted in closer to him and they continued to walk to her place.

She opened the door and looked at Ray. "You're more than welcome to stay if you want."

"Neela would have a field day." He closed the door behind him.

"Morris would have a field day." She laughed. "I mean, have you heard the latest gossip about us?"

Ray moaned as he covered his face with his hands. "Yeah, and it's that punk ass Morris that started it. I could just bitch slap him." He laughed.

"You think he's jealous?" Kate hung their coats in the entry closet.

"Probably. He thinks he has this God given gift and…Thanks." He said as she handed him a blanket. "He's mentioned a couple times how if I hadn't have been puked on by that kid, he'd have met you first and none of this would be happening."

Kate smiled softly at Ray. "Oh, I don't know. It still may have." She stretched and yawned. "I'm ready for a shower and bed." She gave Ray a hug. "Thanks, Ray."

"For what?" He hugged her back.

"For being a friend." She tilted her head up slightly to look at him. She found herself mesmerized by the green of his eyes and the cocky crooked smile that had formed on his lips.

"Don't mention it." Ray whispered. He didn't want to let her go and she wasn't making a huge effort to move either. _Just fucking kiss her already, Barnett!_ He yelled at himself in his head.

Seemingly reading his mind, Kate cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "Shower." She whispered as she pulled away.

"Um, yeah. You said you were going to." His voice was raspy and he swore it broke a couple times in that short sentence.

She took his hand. "You coming?" She led him to the bathroom, where she started the shower and looked at him. "It's funny how things work, ain't it, Ray?"

"Mmmhmm." He mumbled. He pulled her close to him. "It's very funny." He closed the distance between them and kissed her.

* * *

Ray woke up and forgot for a moment where he was. He rubbed his eyes and rolled his head. He looked over to his left and saw Kate lying there, sleeping. Two months ago, if someone had told him he'd sleep with the attending, he would have laughed. _Of course, the attending was Luka._ He laughed quietly. He watched her sleep for a few minutes. He thought of the morning before. He thought of when he first saw her standing at the Admit Desk. He didn't know how everything occurred and didn't know if he cared to know. All he knew is that she was asleep beside him and the world, in his eyes, was good.

He climbed out of bed and headed in for another shower. Memories of the night before replayed in his mind. She had reached out to him, wanting him and there was no way he could say "No." She had a way about her and he admitted to himself that the sex was the best he had a long time. As he stepped out of the shower, he smelled coffee brewing. He opened the door and made his way to the kitchen. "Evening, sunshine." He laughed.

She turned around to see him in a towel and smiled. "How are you able to have a towel that low on your hips and have it not fall?" She smiled even broader.

He pulled her close. "It's a gift." He kissed her. "I do have to go and get ready for work. You off?"

"Yeah. What time's your shift over? Seven?" She poured him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah." He yelled from the bedroom.

"I'll cook breakfast for you if you come back."

He took the cup of coffee and smirked that cocky crooked smirk. "Should I just leave a spare toothbrush here then?"

"Maybe." She sipped her coffee. "If you think my spaghetti's great, wait until you taste my waffles."

"Strawberries and cream's my fave." He jumped out of the way as she playfully slapped him. "Hey. You're the one that gave me ideas."

"You're going to be late." She smiled.

He kissed her softly. "See you at seven thirty then."


	10. End Of A Morris Era?

Ray leaned his head on the back of the couch and covered his face with his hands. _This has got to be the shittiest day yet!_ He thought to himself. He forced himself to get up and pour himself a cup of coffee. One sip and he knew Morris had made the coffee. He rolled his head. "Problems?" Abby's voice caused him to jump.

"Just Morris' coffee." Ray spewed.

"Tough night?" Abby sat on the couch in the Staff Lounge.

"Yeah. Seems everything that can go wrong has." Ray leaned against the counter. "I'm half expecting Neela to show up with no arms and Kerry to be without a head and Kate with no legs."

Abby smiled. "Ever the optimist."

Ray sat next to her. "It's just that…I don't know. I've never really been affected by patients before and then this one…"

"You couldn't save him, Ray. He was practically dead when they brought him in." Abby soothed.

"I know, but there's still…"

"There'll always be a 'still'; a 'what if' and a 'shoulda, coulda, woulda', Ray." Abby patted his knee. "Look, when you're off in, oh, an hour, go home. Take a long shower and try to remember why you became a doctor." She got up to leave.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get so smart?"

"Just lucky, I guess." Abby smiled back at the smirking Ray.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, get back to work." She closed the door behind her.

* * *

"So it's Abby that's giving me advice on how to handle it." Ray took a big bite of the waffles Kate made.

"I heard she's smart and knows everything."

"Pratt told me one time that Carter joked that Abby was the Yoda of all nurses. Learn from her I have." Ray smiled. "She just has…"

"I know. Kerry told me all about her. She's a good one to seek advice from. She gave you some good one." She leaned across the table. "Now, how about that long shower?"

Ray smiled. "Are you coming on to me, Dr. Newell?"

"Do you want me to?" She smiled back and sat on his lap.

"You can do whatever you want on me." Ray smirked. He cupped her face and kissed her. He swore as his phone rang. "Hang on." He fumbled around for it. "Barnett…yeah…okay. When?…NOW? I just got off, Dr…Okay. See you in a few." He hung up the phone. "Shit."

"What?"

"Clemente wants to see me." He buried his head in her chest. "Like this day could get any worse."

"You'd better go. I'll be here waiting for you." She kissed him. "If you have troubles, let me know and I'll take care of them, kay?"

"Okay." He stood up. "I'll be back when this is over. I promise."

"Then you'd better take a spare key. I've got some shopping to do and in case I'm not here." She handed him the spare key. "I know it's not protocol or whatever, but you know…"

Ray smiled. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Clemente looked Ray up and down. "We've got a lot to talk about."

"Look, I've just gotten off shift and I'm really rather tired. Can we cut right to the chase?" Ray crossed his arms.

"Fine." Kerry's voice broke through.

Ray bolted up. "Dr. Weaver, I…I…"

"Save it, Barnett." Kerry sat down. "Before we do anything, I have to tell you, Kate's rather sweet on you." She tried to hide a smile. "But, the truth is, Morris' run as Chief Resident is nearing an end and we all decided to give you the shot if you want it. Thank Kate when you see her today. She's the one that strongly recommended you."

"Why did you wait until _after_ I left to make me come back? Why not tell me while I'm here?" Ray didn't know how exactly to respond.

"I had to get a few things straightened out that weren't straightened out a couple hours ago." Kerry smiled. "Apparently, Kate thinks you're a good doctor and deserve this shot and to be honest, I couldn't agree more."

"I know I can't." Clemente chimed in. "We may have had our difficulties in the past, man, but you're a doctor that knows his shit and knows how to take care of the patient from start to finish."

Luka sat down. "Sorry I'm late, but Ray, I think this is an opportunity you should really take advantage of. You already have the support of the staff. They like you better than Morris anyhow."

Ray grinned. "I'll think about it."

Kerry smiled. "Fine. We'll let people know that you've accepted."

"I haven't, though."

"You will." Kerry's eyes sparkled. "Trust me, Ray. You're more than qualified for this and you'll be better than Morris."

* * *

**I know I put it in another story where Ray becomes CR. But I think he's so suited for the role and wanted to do it again. This time with backing from Kate, who believes in him and this time without the tomfoolery of the first time I wrote it, huh? LoL Besides, I think ALL of Ray's fans want SOMETHING good for him, if he can't have Neela (at least not in THIS story! haahaa) Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
